User Rights
Requesting Rights Review which rights you would like to recieve below, make sure you understand the basics and the concept of the rights. You have to be sure that you'll use these rights in your best way possible in supporting the wiki. Keep in mind that requests for certain rights are constantly open or closed so please be aware of which rights are available. Earning rights means you're a member of RFW staff, so please act responsibly. Ask for rights by clicking the ' Request Rights ' button in the desired section of rights. This will direct you to a page where you can request and fill out the form for your rights. After you have done so, an admin will approve your form, and the community will vote on whether you become a staff before through the voting system:✔️,❌,and ➖ or in other news: Support, Oppose, and Neutral While anyone can apply for rights if they meet the requirements, staff withholds the right to go through your contributions, check to see if you're capable of being a staff member, and may decline or approve your entry form. |-| Bureaucrat = Bureaucrat Only highly trusted and experienced staff members receive bureaucrat rights. It is rare for someone to be granted these rights due to the amount of experience necessary. Deeper Explanation : Bureaucrats are one step higher than administrator, they can do everything an administrator can, but also have the ability to give or revoke rights from other users. They cannot be demoted by others, meaning they can only self-demote. Because of this, only very trustworthy and experienced users receive this position, having to have lots of past staff experience. This position is usually only given to users who have consistently demonstrated dedication to the wiki and common sense when dealing with day to day matters of their staff position. A bureaucrat must self-demote if voted for demotion on a Rights Revamp. : Requirements : *One year of total wiki experience. *Must currently hold the administrator position in staff. *2,000+ mainspace/archived edits (recommended, but not required) : This position is currently: CLOSED! check back later! |-| Administrator = Administrator Like Bureaucrats, it is difficult to earn Administrator rights. This role is generally received by first earning a moderator role, and applying for these rights after experience as a staff member.. Deeper Explanation : Administrators have the most abilities out of staff besides Bureaucrats. They are capable of doing everything Content Moderators AND Discussions Moderators can, along with being able to block users from the wiki for a desired amount of time and promote some lower ranks. Administrators are also able to access Theme Designer and MediaWiki pages, meaning they can manage the design aspect of the wiki if necessary. They are also capable of deleting blogposts, something Content Moderators cannot. : Requirements : *Six or more months of wiki experience *Must currently be a moderator in staff. *1,000+ mainspace/archived edits (recommended, but not required) : This position is currently: CLOSED! check back later! |-| Moderators = Moderators Content Moderators are responsible for managing pages on the wiki, and Discussions Moderators are responsible for managing chatting on the wiki, two very different, but important, roles. Deeper Explanation : Content Moderators keep the wiki's pages organized and clean. They are capable of deleting pages in the mainspace that violate the policy or are spam/inactive, and are also fitted to effectively deal with vandalism. Although they cannot block users, they are capable of protecting pages from unregistered users, or even from everyone except Content Moderators and Administrators. They also have access to the rollback tool, a tool which can remove all edits in succession from a user in one click. Not only this, but they can restore previously deleted pages as well.They are responsible for correcting pages with incorrect categories or names, restoring deleted pages, undoing vandalism, deleting pages, and removing content from pages that violates the policy. They can also delete comments. A Discussions Moderator's job is to look after threads, forums, and the chat on the wiki. Their job consists of dealing with inactive forum threads, closing or removing threads that violate the policy, removing or modifying comments to comply with policy, and highlighting threads. Like chat moderators, they have chat rights and are expected to moderate the Live!Chat as well. : Requirements : *Five or more months of wiki experience *500+ Mainspace (or archived) edits (For Content Moderator) *250+ Board Thread edits (For Discussions Moderator) *Preferably active in the Live!Chat (For Discussions Moderator) : The Content Moderator position is currently: OPEN! The Discussions Moderator position is currently: CLOSED! Rights |-| Chat Moderators = Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have rights specifically in the chat. This role is earned by users who spend a large amount of time in chat, display mature behavior, and know the rules. Deeper Explanation : Chat Moderators are extremely active in chat and are meant to keep the chat safe. They are granted rights that give them the ability to warn, kick, and ban users from chat, (which is not the ability block users on the wiki overall) and they are meant to use them to keep the chat free of trolls and to just prevent the breaking of rules within the chat. : Requirements : *Four or more months of wiki experience *Must be constantly active on chat. : This position is currently: CLOSED! check back later! Credit: AJCW Category:Policies Category:User Rights Requests